Childhood OneShots
by Mystica Tempest
Summary: This Chapter: Hazel accidentally scares someone!
1. Chapter 1: Percy

**I am back! Yeah, I know that I should be updating my other story, but I just HAD to write this down before I lost the muse. Also, that story probably won't be updated for a loooooooooooong time. School's about to start and I found that type of story hard to do. This type is easy for me. I guess I just need time to adjust to writing. Anyways, R and R! Tell me if I should continue too!**

**Disclaimer: 'Cause Rick Riordan is **_**totally**_** a teenage girl n disguise.**

Two-year-old Percy Jackson stared at the fish in front of him while sitting in the child seat of a Wal-Mart shopping cart. He was confused. The second his mother turned around, all of the fish began yelling in his head _Free us master! Free us! _Percy wanted to help, but he didn't think he could. A couple times, he tried reaching the fish tanks, but his arms were too short. To make it worse, he would've fallen out if Sally hadn't turned around just in time to catch him. Eventually, he became frustrated and confused, which caused the water in the tanks to swirl. The more frustrated Percy got, the Faster the water swirled. Suddenly, all of the fish stopped panicking and just swam in place, almost perfectly still.

"Percy, calm down." A soothing male voice told him. The water stopped swirling

Percy, now incredibly dumbstruck, replied to the voice with a simple, "Ah?"

The second Percy "Ah-ed", Sally Turned around, realizing that all of the fish were staring at her young son. A couple people standing near them stared at the scene confused. Embarrassed and afraid, Sally quickly grabbed the cart and steered it toward the checkout line. She was _never_ bringing Percy to that part of the store again.

**So, should I continue it? I was thinking of doing a series of one-shots on all of the PJO characters as kids. Flames will be used to make s'mores. MUAHAHAHA!**

**~Mysti!**


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth

**I realized that I forgot to mention that the voices in the Fics are the character's godly parents. Also, in this fic, Annabeth is a 4yro, so she would act like a 4yro; just her intelligence is slightly advanced. I still expect her to act like a 4-5yro. If I get 5 more reviews or subscriptions, I will update tomorrow earlier. And you all will get a big blue ribbon!**

** Disclaimer: I do NOT have gray hair! I do NOT!**

Staring at the floor-to-ceiling bookshelf in her father's office, 4-year-old Annabeth Chase decided to read one of the big books on the top. It was 6 p.m. and her parents were out on a date. Her stepmother had "forgotten" to get her a babysitter, which was okay with Annabeth at first, but now she needed someone who was tall enough to reach the top. This won't stop her though. She was born with a determination that only children of Athena had. Annabeth decided that she was going to get that book, and she was going to read it cover-to-cover before her parents came home.

Annabeth looked around, searching for something tall enough to help her reach the top. Her eyes fell upon her father's big leather office chair, but it was stuck behind the desk. Realizing that there was nothing in the room she could use to get the book, she tried climbing it. She grabbed the shelf that went as far as she could reach above her head. Then she put both of her feet on the bottom shelf. She was about to take a step up when a soft motherly voice told her to come off of the shelf. Annabeth promptly obeyed.

"Why don't you read one of the architecture books at the bottom of the shelf?" the voice told her.

"Ummm, okay!" Annabeth told it.

Annabeth picked up volume one and went to work reading. It wasn't until halfway through the book when Annabeth realized what had happened.

"Hey…who said that?"

** And that is how Annabeth became hooked (haha, pun [she's dating fish boy!]) on architecture. Tell me I your reviews who I should do next! BLAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**~ Mysti T. is out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rachel

**Hola peoples! The next chapter will be the Stolls. Thanks to ****EatMuffins**** who submitted Rachel, and thanks to ****happyfacehappyface**** for the next chapter. And thanks to all of you AWSOME people who reviewed/favorited/subscribed! Tuesday should be the last day I will update consecutively because school starts on Wednesday. Sunday, don't expect me to update, but if I do, then YAY! Anyways, on with the story!**

** Disclaimer: Clarisse told me that if I said that "I own PJO", she would skewer me.**

Rachel Elizabeth Dare happily skipped alongside her mother, excited about starting school. Her mother had taken her shopping for some new clothes, and once satisfied with their purchases, they left for the parking lot.

Rachel, 5-years-old and wide-eyed, was looking around when she spotted a dog, but not just any dog, but a dog the size of a garbage truck. Rachel watched it walk around calmly sniffing the ground like all dogs do. Then, it turned around a couple times and lay down on the side of the road. Rachel turned in amazement to her mother.

"Momma, look! A puppy! A really BIG puppy!" Rachel turned back around and pointed to the dog.

"Oh, honey, but I don't see a puppy." Her mother told her.

"Nooo! It's sitting there under that tree!" How could Rachel's mother not see it?

"Oh, Honey, That's a garbage truck."

**So, I want people to submit who I should do next. Just a reminder, flames are accepted, because they WILL be use to make s'mores. Anyone who reviews will get s'mores! Review! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**~~Mysti~~ ;-}**


	4. Chapter 4: Travis and Connor

**Hey-Heyy! I'm updating twice today! This chapter is a little longer than the rest, but I tried to make it a little like the Annabeth one, since I got a lot of positive feedback from that. This time I have to get 7 reviews before I update again, and if it's within the next 3 hours, I might update again. That's right, 3 UPDATES IN ONE DAY! Enjoy. :-}**

** Disclaimer: You realize that this is **_**FAN**_**fiction, right?**

6-year-old Stoll twins, Travis and Connor, were hungry, and it wasn't fair that whenever they told the daycare teacher at their mother's office they were hungry, she just told them "It's not snack-time yet." Naturally, this made them mad.

When they are mad, they get this feeling that they want to take something and never give it back. They don't exactly know why, but Travis told Connor that it will become hard to control, and Connor agreed and told him that they could actually test it out with the snacks.

The plan was simple, and it seemed fool-proof. They wait until play-time and sneak back in, steal the snacks, and eat them. There was just one problem: they didn't know where the snack cabinet was.

Once play-time rolled around, Travis and Connor still snuck back into the building-they were hungry and they planned on getting food. Inside, they realized, they didn't know where to start, until a man with elfish features, wearing a business suit squatted down in front of them.

"Hey, kids, the daycare snacks are in the lunch room, top shelf next to the fridge." The nice man told them.

Travis and Connor grinned, "Thanks!"

The Stolls knew the office like the back of their hand, so they knew exactly where the lunch room was. As soon as they got there, they grabbed a chair and climbed to the top. They stared in amazement as they say that their two favorite snacks, Cheetos and Girl Scout cookies, stared back at them. In their excitement, they yelled, "YES!", but did not notice their mother walking past the open door of the lunch room.

"What are you boys doing?"

**So remember, REVIEW!**

**~MySTi sAYS Hi!**


	5. Chapter 5: Clarisse

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I had some issues with my laptop. All I kept getting was "Internet explorer cannot display the webpage", and I couldn't transfer this document to another computer. So, I am going to update three times today. Why three? One for today, one for yesterday, and one because my school made a typo in the letter that they sent out for a reminder that school was starting and now school starts on Monday. Haha, that was a run-on sentence, I think. Anyways, this one was hard for me to write because…I don't know. I guess I'm not that violent. Anyways, this story might be a little OOC. R and R, or I KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL YOU! JK. **

** Disclaimer: Me: MUAHAHAHAHA! I own PJO! BLAHAHA-*ZAAAAAAP***

** Percy: Sorry, Clarisse just ran Mysti through with her electric spear. **

Clarisse, who was 8 at the time, absolutely hated Drew and her posse of mean girls. They constantly called her names, such as pig-face and melon-head, and Clarisse always threatened them. She didn't want to really hurt them because she would get in trouble with Chiron, because she thought of him as a father. It used to be like that until the day her _real_ father sent her a little message.

Drew and the Aphrodite meanies walked up to her and began calling her names and embarrassing her, as usual, but this time, her dad spoke to her.

"HEY! YOU LITTLE WUSS! GO UP THERE AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THOSE GORGONS! IF YOU DON'T DO THAT, I'M COMING DOWN THERE!" Immediately, the image of a fist entered Clarisse's mind. She could hear the whispers of the kids around her, and that just gave her more power.

"Whoa! Her eyes are turning red!"

"Is that steam coming out of her ears?"

Clarisse charged.

After that little incident, Chiron had to call the girls' parents, and Chiron came out of his study, wondering where exactly the girls' fathers learned that kind of language. Ares, on the other hand, was actually proud that his daughter broke every bone in those girls' body.

**I know! It's horrible. I am not proud of it, but I promise the next one will be better! *sigh***

**~MYSTI!**


	6. Chapter 6: Silena

**In my opinion, this one is MUCH better than the last. I had fun with this one since I used to do things like this one with my mom's make-up drawer. Since Silena is/was (R.I.P.) a daughter of Aphrodite, I expected her to have a natural talent with make-up. On the other hand, she's still 7, so it's going to be a little messy. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I don't live in Texas!**

7-year-old Silena Beauregard was very excited today! Her Aunt Charlotte was coming over, along with her big bag of make-up! Her aunt work for M.A.C. and always got free stuff. Last time, her father kept her in his line of sight because he knew her mother was Aphrodite, and that Silena would try to get into her aunt's make-up bag. This time though, Silena had a plan.

Her father had to go to an emergency meeting, so Silena was left alone with Aunt Charlotte, who wanted to watch one of her soaps. Silena sat there for a while with her, but her ADD got her bored and she left to find the make-up. When she reached the room, Silena didn't know where to start. Her aunt often came here and stayed here for some time because business, so everything was set out in her room, everything in her drawers and in the closet. She started at the dresser because that seemed to be the most probable place for it to be, but her mother told her otherwise.

"Pick up the chair, sweetie, and bring it over to the open side of the closet." Silena obeyed.

"Now look on top." Silena climbed up the chair and looked on the top of her Aunt Charlotte's closet and saw a big black make-up bag. Silena muttered a "Wow!" and pulled down the bag. Once she was off the chair, she sat down on the floor and began rummaging through the bag, pulling out lipsticks and eye shadows, looking at each color carefully.

After a couple minutes, Silena was done. She got up and looked in the mirror, and was happy to see how amazing she looked, but all that changed when her aunt started to walk down the hall calling, "Silena, time for lunch!"

Silena slowly turned around and saw the huge mess of powders and eye shadows in front of her. Then she heard her aunt gasp.

**Does the song "Busted" from Phineas and Ferb come to mind while reading this? It could also work with the Stoll One-shot, don't you think? Flames are accepted! Who wants s'mores?**

**~Mysti says hi! *starts laughing maniacally* **


	7. Chapter 7: Will

**This is most likely going to be the last update for today, but don't worry, you guys get two more updates tomorrow! Anyways, guess who it is at the end! I forgot to do this the last two chapters, but thanks to everyone who submitted Clarisse (but EatMuffins submitted her first), and thanks to an anonymous reviewer who goes by ****A**** who submitted Silena. You can thank ****Daughter of Apollo**** for this chapter. I need reviews! Pwease review? On with the story!**

** Disclaimer: I'm running out of witty ways to say **_**I DON'T OWN PJO!**_

Little William Solace was being carried out of the hospital and into the parking lot, two days after his birth by his mother. His aunt and grandmother stood next to them and constantly looked down at him cooing and babbling things. He was enjoying all the attention, but he began to realize something; he was cold.

His family sat down on a bench obviously waiting for something, and his carrier was set down on the ground where cold, white snow lay, looking extremely fluffy, so Will decided to feel it. Not knowing it was cold, he immediately pulled his hand back. This brought a flurry of excitement from the three women staring down at them.

Eventually, they moved on to other this. During this time, it had begun to snow! His mother pulled the top of the carrier over his head, hoping it would keep the snow off of him, however, his ADHD got the best of him and he began fidgeting, accidentally pushing the top back. This caused snow o fall on his feet, which made him cold, and him being a son of Apollo, he did not like the cold. He felt his body temperature begin to rise and suddenly he noticed that the snow on his feet began to melt and turned into warm water, but he didn't stop there. Eventually, the water began to evaporate. His mother turned around, and saw the steam coming off of his legs, and she also saw that his eyes had begun glowing. She told her sister and her mother that she and her son were cold, and that she was going inside, so that they wouldn't notice. Then she got up, and her grandmother followed. Will subconsciously began to cool down.

When they got inside the hospital, will's mother fell asleep next to him, while his grandmother went to the bathroom. While he was sitting there, a handsome young man in a lab coat walked past him.

The man winked and said, "Whassup son?"

**Whoever guesses (in their review) who the handsome man is gets some SMORES!**

**~SAY HI TO MYSTI!**


	8. Chapter 8: Di Angelo's

**Hello (Haha, **_**hell**_**o [like hell], cause this update is going to be about Nico and Bianca. Not funny? Okay. I'll stop) I wrote this yesterday, but couldn't post it because I was in an area with no WIFI. Anyhow, to clear a few things up, Hades was only cold towards Nico after Maria and Bianca died, and in TLO, it showed that Hades can control and use black energy (he used it as a force-field). In a fic I once read, it showed Hades teaching Nico how to ride a bike, so I used that idea (sorta) in this fic. Guess what? This one-shot was more than a page long!**

** Disclaimer: I'm going to tell you guys a little secret, listen carefully now. **_**I don't own PJO!**_

5-year-old Nico Di Angelo raced down the hall the second he heard someone knock on the door. Hades had promised that he would get his two children something special because the school year just ended. Nico had just finished preschool, while Bianca just finished the first grade. Hades panned to give Nico's today, and Bianca's the next day. Nico was extremely excited to see what his present would be.

Nico peered around the corner of the hall and once he was sure that it was his father at the door, he walked into the hall. Hades looked down at his young son and smiled.

"Ah, Nico, would you like your present?" Nico broke into a grin and nodded his head.

Hades gestured for Nico to follow him to the front yard where a shiny black bicycle sat waiting for him. Nico ran up to it and put his hand on the handlebars, taking in everything from the black leather seat (oiled and smooth) to the shiny silver spokes. He almost got on it until he remembered something. Nico turned around to Hades and said, "But dad, I don't know how to ride a bicycle."

Hades frowned and then said, "Very well, when I come tomorrow, I will teach you." And with that, Hades left.

After Bianca came home from the boarding school she attended, she ran over to Nico who was trying to ride around on his new bicycle by using his powers. He had been trying to use black energy to keep himself upright, but due to his young age and lack of training, he couldn't do it. Bianca ran up to him and demanded, "Where'd you get that?"

"Dad gave it." Nico told her while causing black energy to swirl around him.

"_And…_" Bianca said

"…You've got something to?" Nico responded uncertainly while getting off.

"Where is it?"

"He didn't bring it yet!" Nico was beginning to get annoyed at her constant prodding.

"Oh. Can I try?" Bianca said as she put an iron grip on the bicycle.

"No." Nico told her strongly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Meanie!" Bianca told him. She knew that if there was one thing Nico hated being called, it was meanie.

The two began fighting, and that caused swirls of black energy to come around them. The fighting caused them to subconsciously use their powers. Since the bicycle was in the middle of them, it began taking the beating of the powers. Finally Nico yelled "GO AWAY!" and Bianca and the bicycle flew across the street, pushed back by a wall of energy. Then, Both Nico and Bianca heard a cough and turned their heads slowly to see both of their parents standing in front of them. Hades and Maria looked very, very, scary.

**I expect that Nico and Bianca would have fought like any other pair of siblings, but since they are very powerful Children of Hades, I expected it to be **_**way**_** more destructive. BTW, Bianca is just fine, but the bike isn't. :) R and R or Achmed the dead terrorist with hunt you down!**

**~Love,**

**Mysti~**


	9. Chapter 9: Beckandorf

**So I would have updated sooner, but WIFI hates me, and it caused some problems for me. I think you guys will find this chapter adorable .Charles (R.I.P.) Beckandorf is a 3yro. I usually do characters in the order received, but I didn't have internet, so here is Beckandorf. **

** Disclaimer: I doubt Rick Riordan still goes to school.**

3-year-old Charles Beckandorf sat on the floor of his room when he spotted his mother's craft supply box. Climbing out of it, he waddled over to the box and flipped open the top. Following his instincts, he pulled out all of the supplies he would need.

First he pulled out a bunch of pipe cleaners and weaved them together. Then he curled it over. Then he took a ribbon and tied it over 1/3 of the pipe cleaners before curling it over. Then he tied for beads, one on each corner, to the ends so they looked like wheels. This created a crude looking car. For a little while, Beckandorf played with it until he got an idea.

Beckandorf stood up and carried his little car to his mother. He walked up to his mother and handed her the car.

"Mama! Look what I made you!" he exclaimed.

Ms. Beckandorf picked up the homemade car and told him, "Awww! Thank you Charlie!" and she bent down to hug him.

A gruff yet proud voice told him "You'll do great son."

**I'm going to do Thalia right now, so expect her soon. I'm going to update on Friday since school starts tomorrow for me.**

**~Guess who I am? That's right! MYSTI!**


	10. Chapter 10: Thalia and Jason

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I checked my email last night, and I had 22 emails JUST from you guys. Just now, I had like 8! So, I am now going to reply to some of them:**

**Everyone who said Apollo: You are CORRECT! Here are you're s'mores. *Hands out s'mores* **

**kk14517: IKR! And Katie should be coming up next week. **

**.dreams: Haha. Glowing babies can't compete with the little trouble maker I was!**

**Yumazing: Why thank you! I almost put 'Sup, but thought it didn't sound right. I will definitely do Piper and Leo!**

**percabethjiper: Thanks! I love Nico too! Oh, and I just did Thalia. Just scroll down.**

**EatMuffins: Ikr. Poor bike…and Bianca. I have an amazing idea for Grover! But I probably won't do one for Zoe cuz both her parents are immortals.**

**Bookworm206: Thank you! My reading level is higher than most teens my age, so I guess I picked up on the grammar. Can't live without it. **

** That's all I'm going to do for now! See ya next week!**

** Disclaimer: Look at the URL. What does it say? FANfiction.**

10-year-old Thalia and her 2-year-old brother, Jason, were home alone. Their mother was who-knows-where doing who-knows-what, leaving them alone with a mean babysitter who is taking a nap right know. Right know, they were experimenting, trying to charge their home phone using their powers, because there was a huge thunderstorm that knocked out their power lines. Eventually, Jason began whining that he wanted to watch T.V. RIGHT NOW, so they each took turns trying to power that up. Jason became tired fast, and began whining louder, so Thalia took over. When they were done, they discovered that the cable was out too.

Eventually, Jason became antsy and bored because of his ADHD. While Thalia doodled on a notebook, he snuck out and tried to get some of the apple sauce that Thalia had purposely hidden on the top shelf. When Thalia came to get him, he whined until Thalia gave him a fruit cup. The second time he snuck away, Thalia had gone to the bathroom. When she came downstairs to get him, she discovered that he had pulled the babysitter's ponytail, which caused her to scream and hit him with a magazine. Thalia went into protective mode.

"HEY! Why'd you do that?" Thalia scolded her. Little did she know that Jason had accidentally shocked her.

"What is in his hands? How did he shock me?" The babysitter rambled on and on, hitting Jason with the magazine every time Jason tried to squirm away. The constant hitting caused Thalia to get angry, and mixed with the storm; it caused her hands to spark. The babysitter noticed.

"You have one to! You gave it to him so you two can hurt me!"

Thalia was beginning to get nervous. Ms. Grace hadn't done a background check, but Thalia had. She had found out that the babysitter had some bad reviews, a lot of them describing her as abusive. Thalia decided to try to cooperate.

"I don't have anything, see." She calmly held out her hands so the sitter could see.

"The sitter screamed you are hiding it!" The sitter lunged at Thalia, so Thalia did what was natural. She shocked the sitter, which caused her to pass out.

A couple minutes later, a paramedic asked Thalia what exactly happened to the sitter.

"Well, sir, she was looking for Jason," Thalia gestured to her little brother, "when lightning struck the window."

**So that last part is possible. A couple weeks ago, a woman walked over to her window during a storm, when a lightning struck her window. She lived though, so the sitter should too.**

**~ Mysti ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11: Katie

**Geez! This was a hard week! Just got back from school. We ran the mile today, so I'm really sore. No I am not fat! I'm actually underweight for my age. By a lot. I actually eat though! My friends tend to wonder were the food goes. I have a high metabolism! So anyways, I am going to try to update tomorrow and Sunday. I'm going to try to update multiple times a day. Now for reviews!**

**ME N NICO FOREVA: Actually, I can do Leo. There are lots of empty gaps I can fill with hilariousness!**

**78meg9: Haha. It made a little sense…I think?**

**Soonersgirl: Why thank you!**

**RomanGreekDemi: Oh…my…I feel gratified! (That almost rhymed!)**

**Saffa: Glad to know you like them so much! I only do one story per character.**

** I think that's all for know. Anyways…**

** DISCLAIMER: If I were either one of the authors (Rick Riordan and Frances Hodgson Burnett) I would be old. I am not old.**

8-year-old Katie Gardner was walking around her backyard when she began thinking about an audio book she had to listen to for her 3rd grade reading class. It was called The Secret Garden, and the plants in the story interested her. She wanted a garden just like that, but there was no way for the plants in her backyard to grow fast enough for it to reach the size of the ones in the book.

Katie's father was a botanist, and lately, he began a garden that wasn't subject to scientific evaluation. Although the plants were growing at record speed, they were still little buds and saplings. Katie didn't want to wait for the plants to grow big enough; she wanted them big enough _now!_ Katie sat down on the stone path.

"I wish those plants would grow faster." Katie said out loud, but suddenly, she gasped.

The small little sapling next to her hand began to grow. The stem began hardening into bark, and the leaves became bigger and more detailed. Unbeknownst to Katie, the plant was growing from her own will. Suddenly, a voice spoke to her:

"Katie, why don't you go inside? You father brought you cotton candy flavored ice cream!" the voice told her.

"COTTON CANDY ICE CREAM?" Katie ran inside, not even looking behind her to see the plant shrinking back down to the size it was before.

**COTTON CAND ICE CREAM! WOOOHOOO! I'm jealous of Katie. Right know I have to go, so SEE YA!**

**~IT'S MYSTI! :-}**


	12. Chapter 12: Piper

**I am so bad. I only updated once last week, and I am going to try to update for Leo and maybe Grover tomorrow. Argh! I am mentally smacking myself right now. Anyways, who else thinks that Suits is an awesome show? I love it as much as I love House!How many of you have no idea what Suits and House is? Tell me in your reviews! Speaking of reviews:**

**vampire chelsey: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**rebecca calzone: I am actually going to try Grover tomorrow!**

**CookieHunterofArtemis: No problem! I'm going to try one of them tomorrow, **_**possibly**_** today. **

**marykate3000: Thank you. I just wing it, so it just is naturally short, I guess?**

** That's all I can do right now, but on with the story!**

** Disclaimer: Annabeth: *holding knife* SAY IT!**

** Me: Okay! Okay! I DON'T OWN PJO!**

6-year-old Piper McLean was at Donna McFang's Costume Studio, because her father needed a costume for a big Hollywood costume party. Tristan was in a meeting with Donna herself, leaving Piper in the kiddie play area, which was right next to the children's costumes. The receptionist was getting a million calls from other celebrities, and was staring at a computer screen that was facing the other direction from the costumes. Piper saw this as a chance to look around.

Piper set down the puzzle piece that she was trying to use and walked over to the children's costumes. She was walking around, looking at all of the pretty costumes when she spotted it. A little white dress that was meant to look like a ghost, with a sparkly white belt, Piper immediately loved it. It looked like a princess dress, just creepier, and Piper loved creepy! There was one problem though: Piper couldn't reach it.

Just because Piper couldn't reach it, didn't mean she wasn't going to try. She started to climb the rack when she stepped on the rod on the bottom. The rod gave away and Piper fell backwards, when a woman picked her up and set her down before she could hit the floor. The woman was very pretty and very nice. She reached up and gave Piper the dress.

"Next time you want a dress, ask someone, okay honey?" The woman asked her.

"Yes ma'am." Piper treated her like her mother **(AN: I wonder why…)**.

Then Piper ran to her father and asked him for it, and he said yes. When they walked past the spot where the dress had been, she was amazed to see the rack had been put back, and that the nice lady was still there. The lady winked at Piper and ran off (She was pretty fast in those heels.) when her father looked up. Piper only now knows why the lady had such strange behavior.

**R and R! Anyone who reviews will get a jar the size of the office I'm in filled with s'mores. Any flames will just help me make more s'mores. :) REVIEW! I order you to. **

**~MYSTI! MYSTI! MYSTI! MYSTI! MYSTI! MYSTI! MYSTI! MYSTI! MYSTI! MYSTI! MYSTI!**


	13. Chapter 13: Grover

**Hey everybody! I'm ba-ack! Miss me much? Anyways, here is the Grover chapter. The beginning's kind of sad with a little bit of comedy that ends with Gruniper and so bitter sweetness. This takes place when Grover's dad was killed while searching for Pan. This time, I can update on Monday too! Tomorrow, I will definitely update earlier and I will make more chapters, but I need submissions to do that. That means REVIEW! Speaking of reviewing…**

**D..J.: Thank you SO much! I was having a rough week, and your review made my day. (That actually goes for everyone who reviewed, but the review just came at the right time.)**

**EatMuffins: I was in a Halloween mood ;)**

**CookieHunterofArtemis: S'MORES! Speaking of which…**

**FREE JAR OF S'MORES FOR EVERYONE! (_II0I_II0I_II0I_II0I_II0I_)(- Jar of s'mores! TAKE IT!)**

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, I would **_**probably**_** have a better laptop.**

3-year-old Grover Underwood (He was 1 in human years) jumped and ran around the woods near Camp Half-Blood. He was searching around for his father, wondering where he was. He was supposed to be back from searching for Pan today.

"Daddy! DADDY! DAAAADDY!" Grover yelled, he was starting to get worried. He didn't see his father for two whole months!

Eventually, Grover became very scared, not because his father didn't meet Grover at the border of the forest, like he said he would, but because Grover started to hear monsters.

Grover was walking around the border of the forest, pacing a couple trees back when he heard a yelp. Out from the forest, a huge Hellhound puppy that was the size of a small car, charged at Grover. Grover yelled a very loud "HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" and ran off in the opposite direction, away from Camp-Half-Blood. Suddenly, something pulled him into a bush, and the fresh scent of juniper filled the air.

Grover turned around and saw a little dryad. She had green-tinted blond hair, green-tinted skin, and pointy ears. The little dryad was the same age than Grover.

"Who are you?" Grover asked the dryad.

"I am Juniper. Who are _you_, and what'd _you_ do to Bubbles? " Juniper answered.

"Bubbles?"

"Yeah! The big puppy! He's actually really nice." Juniper told Grover all about Bubbles. They played together for the rest of the day, and when Grover's dad didn't come home, Juniper took him to Chiron. Every day after that, they played together until Grover got his first mission.

**Like your s'mores? REVIEW OR…just review. Pwease? Don't forget to submit your character of choice! **

**~I think you guys know who it is by now.**


	14. Chapter 14: Leo

**Hello peoples! I'm going to try to update again right now, but I'm still in the Halloween mood, and this story will really help with the whole s'mores thing, so Please review! So anyways, Who wants to KEEP their s'mores? Review Time:**

**No-name (aka one of my BFFs): HAHAHA! Read. It does the mind good. }:-[**

**emostrawberry: Sorry, can only do one for each character…**

**KnoitAll86: Definitely going to try Luke right now! (That goes for everyone who submitted Luke.)**

**EatMuffins: I will definitely try Drew…tomorrow though because I have a limited amount of time.**

**smartone101: I make no promises about doing Michal Yew because I've already done Will Solace.**

** Disclaimer: The Lost Hero does not have a review button.**

4-year-old Leo Valdez sat down next to his mother at the fireplace in their house. His mother had told him that she was going to show him how to build a s'more. The word build had immediately gotten his attention.

Ms. Valdez knew that bringing Leo near the fire could end badly, so she prayed to Hephaestus to make sure nothing too bad would happen. S'mores cannot be properly enjoyed without a campfire, so she decided that the risk was worth taking.

Leo and his mother sat down next to the fireplace and stuck marshmallows at the end of their sticks. They talked for a while about how Leo was so excited to start preschool soon, but hen Leo, having ADHD, Became bored with the conversation quickly and demanded a scary story.

Ms. Valdez Muttered a silent prayer to Hephaestus, Hoping that Leo wouldn't get so scared that the house would burn down, and then she began her story.

"There was once an old woman and she lived near the old graveyard." Leo fidgeted in his seat. "She used to always walk past the old graveyard every night. One night, she looked at the old bones laying around the graves and said 'I should clean the old graveyard up.' She then went to the old store closet on the other side of the graveyard and opened the door when, BOO!" Ms. Valdez leaped up and screamed. Leo became so scared that the fire in the fireplace Became a pillar of white-hot flames. Sadly, Leo was still holding his marshmallow over the flame when that happened.

Leo took a look at the barely there stick and whimpered a soft "My marshmallow…"

** Flames will just give Leo more power so he can make s'mores for you people. If you guys don't review, I won't update tomorrow (remember: I can check the stats).**

**~Mysti, Daughter of Nyx**


	15. Chapter 15: Luke

**Hey, heyy! I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! WHOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Mini dance party* Okay, back to business. I'm too nice, so I will be updating tomorrow. Thats about it. I don't have much more to say other than I like Chinese food. Review Time!**

**pjoperson: I don't get it...**

**PJOandHoOFan: Glad to know you liked it! **

**CookieHunterOfArtemis: Ik! I wanted the marshmallow...**

**Knoitall86: I didn't even realize that it was stalkerish O.o**

**Disclaimer: Me owning PJO is like me giong on a date with Nico. I want it to happen, but it won't.**

6-year-old Luke Castellan was bored. He was sitting in his 1st grade classroom, staring at the silly little book in front of him. They were reading the three little pigs, a story Luke knew by heart by the time he finished preschool. He was also supposed to be filling out a worksheet, but the words just kept floating off the page. Luke flipped over the page and began doodling.

If there was one thing Luke disliked, it was monkeys. He just _HATED_ their annoying screeches, and their incredibly long arms were creepy. Not to mention they had opposable thumbs on their feet. Luke decided that he would draw one.

First, he drew the monkey, when he got an idea. He was going to squash it with a hammer. Then Luke decided to draw a rabid squirrel that was handling the hammer. Finally, he decided to draw a volcano erupting in the background. Luke then sat back to admire his work.

Now that Luke really looked at it, he realized how stupid it looks. He started to snicker when the teacher looked at him. Luke immediately stopped laughing.

By the end of the class, Luke had managed to write something down for each of the questions on the worksheet. He got up to turn it in, momentarily forgetting about the violent doodle on the back of his worksheet until recess when his teacher called him to her desk.

"Luke, what is this?" she said holding up the paper.

Oops…

**I have no idea if a 6-year-old would do that. I definately didn't do that. At least, I didn't do violent doodles. Most of them featured flowers and butterflies. Now my doodles feature abstract art and highly detailed plans for revenge. R and R! Flame s will be used to make better s'mores than Leo's.**

**~Mysti wants you to Review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Drew

**I wrote this at, like, 12:00 am, so if there are a few more mistakes than usual, I blame my internal clock :-) BTW, you guys are SO awesome! Anyways, remember to always review. Reviews:**

**goddess of lakes: I would probably do Malcom, but Zoe is a little different. She was a Hesperid, and Hesperid, so she was immortal. Plus her dad was a Titian. Doing her would be a little hard. I probably won't do any immortals or people who were immortal.**

**CookieHunterOfArtemis: Haha, here's a chapter so your squirrel doesn't kill you :-)**

**DaughterofApollo101: Oh my. I used to do that with the class bullies. **

** Disclaimer: Rick Riordan does not look like me. He isn't even related to me.**

8-year-old Drew walked to the swing set in the playground of her elementary school. She was described as the nicest girl out of all of her friends, and everyone loved her, but she wasn't necessarily popular.

All throughout her 3rd grade year, Drew wanted to be popular. She thought that being popular would ensure that she would live up to her mother's expectations, but that was not true. Yet Drew never knew that. Being the nice girl she was, she needed to make her mother proud.

One day though, a new girl came to her school, and she immediately became popular because she has met Hilary Duff **(AN: Miss that show…)**, and everyone immediately made her the most popular. She was mean though, and found Drew to be her favorite victim. Eventually, this caused to Drew make a decision that changed her forever.

One day the new girl, whose name was Daniela, came up behind Drew with nearly the entire school, and began picking on her. To avoid embarrassment, Drew's own friends left her for the popular crowd. Everyone kept picking on her and calling her names and pulling her hair. Eventually, Drew turned around, only to be tripped by Daniela, who proceeded to sing cruel things to her. Drew, with her fist shining a bright pink, punched Daniela in the face, causing her to break out in little zits. Daniela ran crying to the Yard Duty, and everyone else cleared out, hoping that they wouldn't get into trouble.

The next day, Drew began being mean to her peers, and after what had happened the day before, they began treating her like a queen, hoping that they wouldn't get punched. After a while, Daniela left, and Drew became the reigning queen of mean. It lasted this way straight through high school.

**R and R. Flames will be used to make s'mores. You will get s'mores from me next time if you review!**

**~Mysti**


	17. Chapter 17: Frank

**Hello earthlings (Did I use that before? It's given me Déjà Vu.)! I was on a short hiatus due to 5 missing assignments in math. But I'm back! Anyhow, I got the ****Son of Neptune**** at our book fair and LOVED IT! *It looks like a seagull.* I shall now do this one on Frank Zhang! *SPOILERS!* Yes, they do celebrate Thanksgiving in Canada. As for the turkey, I don't know. It's in October instead of November, and they celebrate the harvest. I just decided to do it now, since it's thanksgiving here (and i almost forgot that they lived in Canada. Oops.) Oh, yeah, and if you live in New Orleans or know a lot about the place, feel free to pm me and tell me about it. I want to do one on Hazel, but I want a lot of history to be mixed in. Plus, I love the New Orleans culture :) **

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

On the Day before Thanksgiving, 7-year-old Frank sat down in the kitchen after playing outside, watching his mom and grandma argue over how to prepare the turkey. It was quite comical.

"Poor little guy!" Frank's mother gazed at the turkey like it was a personal friend before turning towards her laptop.

"It's a turkey! Now, how do we make the stuffing?" His grandmother picked up a loaf of bread and set it down on the table in front of Frank.

"Uhhh, you have to cut it into little tiny pieces." His mom said as she began mixing garlic and butter.

Frank watched his grandmother cut the loaf into small square pieces. When she looked away, Frank reached over and tried to grab a little chunk.

"Don't put your filthy hands in here! Go wash your hands and get yourself a fruit." His grandmother slapped his hand.

Frank was in no mood for a fruit! He wanted a cookie instead. He marched over to his mother and asked, "Can I have a cookie?"

"No."

"Why not?" Frank whined.

"We're going to eat them tomorrow on Thanksgiving, when they're supposed to be eaten."

"Just one?"

"No."

Frank marched out of the kitchen and to the den where he sat down defiantly on the couch and grabbed the remote. He turned on the T.V. and watched an episode of Tom and Jerry. He was thinking about how cool it would be to be a cat, because cats were supposed to be all sneaky and stuff. Maybe, he could sneak out his cookies. Suddenly, he started to get this strange feeling in his stomach. _Maybe I should get some food_, he thought. He stood up, and started to feel very light. He had a rush of strange scents that he shouldn't have smelt before (including raw turkey, which isn't very appetizing.).He snuck into the kitchen and opened the pantry door, grabbing the box of Thanksgiving themed cookies. Both his mother and grandmother were facing away from him, so he knew it was safe.

Sitting back down in the den, Frank started to eat the cookies. After a while, his eyes felt heavy and eventually closed as he fell into a deep sleep.

Grandma Zhang strode into the den, wondering why Frank wasn't shutting off the lights and coming to bed. She looked down and saw a little boy with crumbs all over his face sleeping next to a box of Thanksgiving cookies.

**I gotta go! Remember to review, blah blah blah, go ahead with flames. S'mores!**

**~Mysti!**


End file.
